Los Sentimientos De Robin
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: La banda del Sombrero de Paja habían vuelto a encontrarse y cierta morena estaba reflexionando sobre lo mucho que había extrañado a SU espadachín, Ahora ella tendría que decirle todo lo que sentía por el, era AHORA O NUNCA ! ¿LOGRARA JUNTAR VALOR PARA DECLARARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS A ESE HOMBRE QUE TANTO LA IGNORA?
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado exactamente 2 meses desde que la tripulación del sombrero de paja había vuelto a encontrarse.

Todos cambiaron mucho físicamente, pero mentalmente no;…los chicos seguían siendo los mismos bakas que siempre fueron y las chicas seguían siendo tan hermosas e inteligentes como siempre…

Pero algo había cambiado, algo que a algunos los movió por dentro; a pesar de que todos se extrañaban y mucho, habían ciertas personas que extrañaban más que a otras..

Por ejemplo; Robin; extrañaba muchísimo a todos, en especial a su única y mejor amiga Nami, pero por las noches en lo único que pensaba era...

¿ME EXTRAÑARA? ¿PENSARA EN MI, COMO YO PIENSO EN EL? ¿SEGUIRA SIENDO EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE?..

La morena extrañaba a ese hombre, ese hombre que últimamente lo estaba valorando más que a su vida aunque no lo tenga cerca, ella extrañaba que él la llamase 'Mujer', extrañaba que siempre que haya o no trabajo el este durmiendo, extrañaba verlo todos los días ; mañana, tarde y noche entrenando arduamente, extrañaba escuchar sus peleas con Sanji, extrañaba su presencia, extrañaba su aroma que era una mezcla entre Sake y algo más que solo sus narices podían percibir, extrañaba que el este cerca, extrañaba todo del espadachín, el era uno de sus motivos por los que sonreía, pero ella nunca se había dado cuenta, ahora que ya no lo tenía al lado lo extrañaba con todo su corazón…

Por suerte para Robin ese momento de sufrimiento por no estar con SU peliverde habían pasado, pero ella no se podía confiar, la felicidad solo son momentos y duran muy poco, por eso debía procurar no volver a perderlo, debía decirle todo lo que ella sentía ahora o nunca, debía actuar ya! No sabía lo que podría pasar mañana, asique se le debía declarar cueste lo que cueste...

PEROOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Antes tendría que consultarlo con Nami, ella le daría muy buenos consejos como siempre solía hacerlo…

_**Bueno, empecé un nuevo fic! :D es que esta idea hace mucho tiempo me rondaba en la cabeza, y bueno eso! Solo hice un capitulo nomas, pero si les gusta lo puedo seguir! Igual al parecer no les gusta mucho mis historias :c porque no me dejan Reviews :'c , igual me encanta escribir y lo voy a seguir haciendo! Eso..., Besos a todos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

** CAPITULO 1: ¿Nami enamorada?**

-En la habitacion-

**Robin**: Es que no se como declarle todo lo que siento por el!, En realidad si se como, pero lo que no se es de donde sacar valor para decirle que lo amo..

**Nami**: Habeeeeer.. primero; quien es ese EL?..y segundo; eres una de las mujeres mas valientes y fuertes que conozco, y no te animas a declarartele a un hombre?

_Eso era cierto, Robin habia demostrado ser muy fuerte en batalla, y no solo eso, tambien fuerte en conviccion, y si de valentia hablamos, la morena se llevaba el primer puesto, contando todo lo que vivio en la infancia mas lo del CP9 y muchas cosas mas la volvian sinonimo de valentia._

**Robin**: El es...:un hombre que no te puedo decir quien es..., y si, tal vez sea valiente y fuerte como tu dices, pero cada vez que lo veo mi mundo se detiene, y no se como actuar, tengo miedo de estar realmente enamorada...

**Nami**: _(la pelinaranja habia oido bien, SU MEJOR AMIGA ROBIN NO LE IVA A DECIR DE QUIEN ESTABA ENAMORADA?)_ COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?, no me vas a decir, SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA ROBIN!

**Robin**: Lo siento Nami, lo que pasa es que tal vez el no corresponda a mi amor, y eso me haria sentir muy mal..

**Nami**: _*respira hondo*_ Bien, respeto tu decision, pero por lo menos decime de donde es?

**Robin**: Es, uno de nuestros Nakamas _*sonrie divertidamente*_

**Nami**: _(okey, esto era oficial su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo,"UNO DE NUESTROS NAKAMAS")*colapso mental para la pelinaranja*_ QUEEE? Estas enamorada de uno de estos Bakas?..

**Robin**: JAJAJJA, Si, no me preguntes como paso, porque no lo se, es que en estos dos años de estar separados, me hicieron reflexionar mucho y darme cuenta de algunas cosas...

**Nami**:_ (jamas creiria que su amiga Robin, siendo tan bella e inteligente se fijaria en alguno de la tripulacion, pero bueno ella no era nadie para juzgarla ya que la pelinaranja tambien suspiraba por uno de sus Nakamas)..._Sabes Robin, yo tambien estoy enamorada y de alguien de la tripulacion, pero a diferencia tuya te voy a decir quien es

**Robin**: Vamos! , Decime me muero de la intriga!

**Nami**: Es alguien fuerte, apuesto y valiente, su nombre es..

_** Continuara..**_

_**Bueno, hice un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste, se que fue corto, pero va a haber mucho mas! Gracias por los reviews de mi primer cap, que me animaron :) y dejen mas ! Besos Nakamas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 2: ¿Que voy a hacer?**

* * *

**Nami**: Su nombre es Zoro...

_Robin no sabía si esto era una pesadilla, o que, no podia creer, mas bien no queria creer que lo que estaba diciendo su amiga fuera verdad._

**Robin:** _*su rostro se torno pálido*_ Aah, que bien..

**Nami:** Robin, estas bien? Te pusiste pálida y seria..

**Robin:** Ah, no es nada, solo que me sorprendió la noticia.._*sonrisa forzada*_

**Nami:** Ah, sí lose, es que es difícil de creer que yo me haya enamorado de él, nose como explicarlo, pero ahora lo encuentro muy atractivo y hasta siento que lo amo por eso hice un plan que hoy voy a poner en marcha, voy a seducirlo , ya que esta noche le toca cuidar el barco, es mi oportunidad..¿Tu qué dices?

**Robin:** _(la morena sentía como si el cielo se le estaba cayendo encima, ¿que iba a hacer ahora ella?, era su mejor amiga o su amor, pero de ninguna manera hecharia a perder una grande y larga amistad con Nami por algo o alguien)_

ah, que bien, emm.. Me acabo de acordar que tengo que ayudar a Sanji con unas cosas, me voy, después hablamos.._(Pensó una excusa que Nami se la creyó).._

**Nami**: Bien, _*sonríe*_

* * *

La mente de la arqueóloga estaba dispersa, era como que su cuerpo estaba acá pero su mente no, lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era ¿QUE VOY A HACER AHORA?, paso dos años pensando día y noche en el peliverde, durante dos meses, después del reencuentro con la tripulación, se la paso planeando como declararle su amor, por fin había logrado juntar un poquito de valor,..Pero justo se entera de que su mejor y única amiga también estaba enamorada de él…

"**¿Que voy a hacer?" **esa pregunta rondaba dentro de la cabeza de la morena, era elegir entre su mejor amiga con la cual pasaron grandes e inolvidables momentos juntas, que aparte de compartir el barco y la habitacion, compartian secretos, alegrias, lagrimas y muchas cosas mas, y por el otro lado estaba ese hombre de pelos del color de una alga, que la volvia loca, que durante dos largos años el era su unica motivacion para despertarse cada mañana y volverse mas fuerte..

Eso era mucho para la mente y el corazón de Robin así que decidió ir a darse un baño para pensar mejor las cosas, lleno la bañera, puso sus sales favoritas , se saco todo menos su ropa interior, y metió uno de sus pies en la bañera…

Tal vez por la dispersión de su mente, o por falta de equilibrio, Robin se resbalo..

**-En la cocina-**

**Sanji:** Toma Nami-Swaaaaaaaan _*le entrega un rico postre*_

**Nami:** Gracias Sanji-Kun.. Emm.. Robin no te iba a ayudar con unas cosas? _*mirando para todos lados*_

**Sanji:** No,... sería un gran honor para mí, pero desgraciadamente no…

**Luffy:** Y no hay postre para mí?! TENGO HAMBRE SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_*gritando exageradamente*_

**Sanji**: Si lo quieres PREPARATELO TU MIERDOSO DE GOMA!

**Luffy**: Oiii.. pero Sanj..

**Sanji:** _*interrumpe a Luffy*_ Espera, una de mis damas está en peligro, si Nami está aquí, … Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaan!

_Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sanji empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, dio una vista rápida a todos los lugares del barco hasta que llego al baño, miro bajo sus zapatos negros y vio una fina linea de sangre proveniente de la bañera…_

** Continuara...**

* * *

_**Bueno, aca otro capitulo mas :) espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en los capitulos anteriores, dejenme mas Reviews! Ah se me olvidaba..., como no soy muy regular para actualizar el fic, a partir de ahora todos los sabados va a haber un nuevo capitulo, excepto este sabado porque no voy a estar en mi casa ni con mi computadora :) ! Besos Nakamas !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3:**** "No molestes a Nami"**

_La intuición del rubio no había fallado, Robin estaba en serios problemas.._

Sanji envolvió rápidamente en una toalla a la morena y la saco con sumo cuidado de la bañera, se fijo bien y vio que la sangre que caia provenía de la cabeza de la chica, era poca la cantidad de sangre, pero era sangre al fin,…

Totalmente horrorizado, pero no en estado de shock, salió del baño con Robin en brazos gritando lo mas fuerte que pudo "CHOPPER, CHOPPER,"

Rápidamente la navegante, el capitán y el doctor corrieron ante el llamado de Sanji.

**Chopper:** Rápido Sanji!, llévala a la enfermería!, Ven Nami, dame una mano con Robin..,

Luffy que era el único que se había quedado afuera , sintió una impotencia terrible, si algo lo molestaba y demasiado eso eran las enfermedades, o lo relacionado con eso, ya que el no sabia absolutamente nada de medicina, apenas sabia poner una curita..

**-En la enfermería-**

Sanji dejo a la arqueóloga en la cama de la enfermería, rápidamente Chopper empezó a actuar, busco, y busco hasta que encontró el lugar exacto de done venia la sangre, con algunos vendajes, alcohol y la ayuda de Nami logro parar el sangrado, y le puso una pequeña inyección. El reno ya mas calmado salió de la enfermería donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros.

**Chopper:** Al parecer se resbalo y se golpeo muy cerca de la nuca, por suerte no es nada, solo perdió el conocimiento, ya le di una inyección que va a ayudar a detener el sangrado, solo hay que esperar a que despierte para confirmar que todo esta absolutamente bien,..-informo el renito en su tono mas profesional..

Que paso aquí?..- _pregunto el espadachín que por todo el alboroto se despertó y decidió ir a ver que pasaba_

**Usopp:** Robin se resbalo de la bañera y perdió el conocimiento.._- decía el narigón entre llantos exagerados y mocos por todos lados.._

**Zoro:** ah, ¿esta bien?

**Chopper:** Si, su diagnostico es bueno, pero hay que estar atentos ante cualquier evolución o involución, yo optaría por turnarnos entre todos para estar un rato con ella cuidándola por cualquier cosa..

Todos asintieron.

**Nami:** Bien, yo tomare el primer turno,..

**Sanji:** Yo el segundo, no puedo esperar a ver como esta mi dama…_- decía el cocinero con los ojos acuosos_

**Usopp:** Yo tomo el tercero..

**Luffy:** me quedo con el cuarto, siempre y cuando no sea en la hora de la comida Shishishishi..

_Era increíble lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser su capitán cuando se trataba de comida.._

**Franky:** Yo voy luego!

**Brook:** Sigo yo!

**Chopper:** Yo no tendré horario, ya que debo ir a revisarla cada 4 hs mas o menos …

**Nami:** Zoro.. tu vas ultimo okey?

**Zoro:** Como quieran..

* * *

Nami empezó a tomar su turno, que constaría en 3 horas, asique aprovecho para llevar sus mapas, ya que estaría sola allí, (sin contar a Robin) podría dibujar con total tranquilidad..

**-En la cocina-**

**Sanji**: Le llevare este café a mi Nami-Swan..

**Luffy**: No creo que haga falta…

_Todos miraron atónitos esa escena, Luffy jamás le había importado una cosa así, pero el no estaba jugando cuando le hablo de esa manera al cocinero._

**Sanji:** ¿Qué diablos te sucede imbécil? Yo le voy a llevar este café porque se me da la gana..

**Luffy:** Se lo llevo yo..

**Sanji:** P-pero q-que? QUE MIERDA TE PASA.?.._-lo dijo con un tono de voz elevado.._

**Luffy:** Nami dijo que no la molestemos cuando ella dibuja mapas asique no tenemos que ir.._-lo dijo con el mismo tono que Sanji_

_Eso era mas que raro, tal vez el accidente de Robin le estaba afectando el cerebro a Luffy o nose, pero esta escena era de lo mas raro.._

**Sanji:** Haber estúpido,…_*respiro profundo y prendió un cigarro y le dio una calada*_… ¿Qué TE SUCEDE IMBÉCIL?

**Luffy:** Nami me dijo que no quería que la molestes! ..-

_Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, Zoro que estaba durmiendo, se despertó y se puso a mirar detenidamente la situación, Usopp y Chopper tenían demasiado miedo, aunque el narigón se haga el valiente, sentía algo de temor por como se estaban hablando sus Nakamas, Franky dejo de beber su cola para poder prestar atención y Brook que estaba afinando su violín lo dejo en el suelo y abrió exageradamente los huesos de su mandíbula.._

Sanji se quedo sin habla, lo único que hizo fue abrir grande su único ojo visible y seguir fumando con total seriedad..

Luffy recordó lo sucedido hace unos días atrás..

**-FLASHBACK-**

Estaban todos en la cubierta ya que era un lindo y muy soleado dia, todos estaban en lo suyo pero Luffy estaba mas que aburrido ya que sus Nakamas estaban todos ocupados ninguno le prestaba atención al probe muchacho.

Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Les traigo unos ricos licuados…_- decía el enamorado cocinero con ojos de corazón.._

**Robin:** Gracias Sanji-Kun *sonríe*

**Sanji:** De nada madeimoselle …

**Nami:** Gracias Sanji..aam te puedo pedir un favor?

**Sanji:** De nada Mellorine, lo que sea, sus deseos son ordenes para mi..

**Nami:** _*sonríe*_ Bien, aam.. me puedes traer unos mapas que deje en la mesa del comedor, unos lápices, la brújula ah! Y me puedes hacer para la tarde un pastel de mandarinas ..

**Sanji:** Por supuesto Nami-Swaan! Ya traigo todo! _*ojos de corazón*_

_Luffy que se encontraba mirando toda la situación se acerco a la pelinaranja y le pregunto:_ ¿Por qué Sanji esta todo el tiempo atrás de ti y de Robin?

**Nami:** A Sanji le encantan las mujeres, todas! Como a ti te gusta la carne, a el las mujeres.., así de simple..

**Luffy:** Oii! Entonces le deben de gustar demasiado,.. porque yo AMO la carne Shishishisihi.

**Nami:** Si,.. pero a veces se torna molesto que sea tan así,..

**Luffy:** Así,.. así como?

**Nami:** Me gusta que sea atento, caballero y amable pero a veces es muy pegajoso, cuando quiero estar tranquila o cuando quiero estar sola o cuando dibujo mis mapas el siempre se aparece, aunque me puedo aprovechar de el *le guiña el ojo al moreno*

**Luffy:** Ah.. entiendo.. Sanji se aprovecha de ti!

**Nami:** NOOOOOOO! No prestaste atención a nada de lo que te dije ¿verdad?

**Luffy:** Shishishi!

**Nami:** Sanji es muy atento, amable, caballero, pero a veces se torna muy molesto, cuando quiero dibujar mis mapas por ejemplo..

**Luffy:** Ah, entiendo..-

**Nami:** Eso espero..

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

**Sanji:** Se lo voy a llevar te guste o no!

**Luffy:** NO MOLESTES A NAMI!..-

_Y le quito el café de la mano y salió corriendo.._

Sanji que se quedo totalmente estático ante la acción de Luffy, prendió otro cigarro y se fue a cubierta dejando a todos solos en silencio y sin entender absolutamente nada…

**_ CONTINUARA... _**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :3 , lo hice mas largo y a partir de ahora van a ser asi !, Eem se que dije que voy a actualizar los sabados, pero no me puedo esperar, asique voy a actualizar depende su respuesta a traves de los Reviews.. Bueno, gracias por los reviews y dejen mas! Besos Nakamas !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_ACA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ANTES QUERIA HACERLES UNA ACOTACION; _

**_SE QUE ES UN ZoRo, PERO ROBIN VA A TENER QUE PASAR POR MUCHAS COSAS PARA PODER ESTAR CON ZORO!, Y ADEMAS VA A HABER OTRAS PAREJAS QUE AUN NO DECIDO, ERA ESO NOMAS.. _**

_LEAN Y DISFRUTEN! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Despiertate Robin.**

Luffy que traía el café (que milagrosamente no había derramado) apareció sin previo aviso en la enfermería, abrió la puerta, y se hizo notar con un fuerte _NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Nami que se encontraba dibujando tranquilamente sus mapas mientras hablaba con Robin, _aun inconsciente_, dio un salto por la inesperada visita de su nakama

**Nami:** IMBÉCIL! como vas a entrar así! Robin aun esta inconsciente y si gritan le puede hacer mal!.._-ahora la que gritaba era ella..-_MIRA MIRA! ME HICISTE DIBUJAR MAL UN MAPA.._- lo dijo totalmente enfadada.._

Nami estaba a punto de darle a su capitán el golpe de su vida pero se detuvo cuando lo vio ahí haciendo un montón de caras raras..

**Nami:** Luffy? Que te sucede tonto?

**Luffy:**_ *aun seguía haciendo caras raras*_ DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! fghhsadfjsfsadfsfgahjdf..

_La pelinaranja empezó a reírse a más no poder.._

**Nami: **JAJAJAJJAAJJ,... Luffy, te tomaste mi café no?

**Luffy:** No.._*dijo esto con la boca para un lado mientras se abanicaba con una mano*_

**Nami:** Nunca vas a aprender a mentir. No te gusta el café?

**Luffy:** Nunca lo había probado, pero es HORRIBLEE!

**Nami:** JAJJAJAJAJAAJ..Espera.. Por qué TÚ me trajiste el café?

**Luffy:** Shishishi, porque dijiste que no querías que Sanji te molestara cuando dibujas tus mapas entonces estoy evitando que él te moleste..

_Nami que primero lo estaba mirando con una cara de ternura infinita, luego cambio a una cara de total seriedad.._

**Nami:** Como hiciste para que Sanji te diera el café?._.-totalmente seria_

**Luffy:** Se lo quite. Después de una discusión..

**Nami:** Cuéntame esa discusión..

_El moreno empezó a contarle todo con lujo de detalles, mientras le contaba su voz tenía un tono de orgullo, ya que sentía que había estado bien lo que había echo.._

**Nami:** Luffy.. Te diste cuenta que lo que hiciste estaba mal..._- lo dijo con una inusual serenidad_

**Luffy**: Uhu? Porqueeeee? _*inflo los cachetes*_

**Nami:** Porque tal vez lo hiciste sentir mal con lo que le dijiste..

**Luffy**: Oiiii..-_ totalmente apenado.._

**Nami:**_ *sonríe de costado*_ Tranquilo, yo lo solucionare..

**Luffy:** Bueno,.. Amm toma tu café..

Nami se estaba debatiendo entre aceptar ese café a la mitad y todo frió o rechazarlo. Opto por la primera, total al final no se lo bebería..

Los dos Nakamas salieron de la enfermería, ya que el turno de la pelinaranja había acabado..

**-En la cubierta-**

_SOY MOLESTO?MOLESTO YO? NO. O tal vez sí. NO. . Si..NO LO CREO. . si puede ser..NO!-pensaba Sanji.._

El rubio solo suspiro en decepción y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería, su turno de cuidar a Robin empezaba..

* * *

Nami se cruzo a Sanji en los pasillos, esta era el momento perfecto para disculparse.

**Nami:** Amm Sanji, te pido perdón por lo que te dijo Luffy, es verdad todo lo que dijo, pero yo no lo quería decir tan así si no que..

No te preocupes Nami-Swan, está todo bien.._-la interrumpió el joven cocinero_

Nami le sonrió de costado y se fue.

Sanji entro a la enfermería,; y empezó a admirar a Robin en silencio y luego le empezó a hablar sobre lo que cocinaría luego y le decía que se tenía que poner bien, y que era hermosa y el la amaba, claro no esperaba respuesta alguna, ya que ella seguía dormida...

Sanji, cansado de hablar se sentó en una silla y se puso a pensar en lo sucedido con Nami, el se sentía dolido pero no la trataría mal,jamas se le cruzaría tratar mal a una de sus damas, seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre solo que ahora no sería tan "molesto" con ella...

Termino su turno y empezó el de Usopp.

_El narigón entro y le empezó a hablar a Robin:_ Te tenes que poner bien.. vamos Robiiin...YA SE! te voy a contar una de mis historias. Haber... mm... alguna vez te conté cuando destruí a un hombre ballena,seeeeeeep,. mitad hombre mitad ballena, que media millones de pies de alto y de ancho ni te cuento..

Seguramente que si Robin estuviera despierta no le creiria ni un poco de la historia de Usopp, pero por suerte para el narigona ella estaba dormida.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y medias y término el relato del francotirador. Esta situación le recordaba mucho a Kaya, cuando él se trepaba al árbol solo para subir a la ventana de la muchacha y poder contarle sus historias que a ella tanto le gustaban..

**Usopp:** Robin te tenes que poner bien, por todos nosotros y cuando cumplamos nuestros sueños te presentare a Kaya, es una increíble mujer, yo la quiero mucho.

Dicho esto Usopp se fue y llamo a Luffy, ya que el turno de él empezaba,...

_El moreno entro y le dijo a Robin:_ Despiértate Robin! Vamooooooooooos! Daleeeee._.- decía esto haciendo pucheros mientras la sacudía un poquito pero muy delicadamente.._

Tal vez dentro de la mente un tanto infantil de Luffy cabía la posibilidad de que si el la obligaba a que despierte serviría de algo..

Luffy, cansado de convencer a una inconsciente Robin, se sentó en una silla y se puso a comer la carne que traía en una bolsa mientras le decía todo tipo de incoherencias a la chica..

Era una gran acción por parte de Luffy quedarse ahí con Robin en vez de estar jugando o comiendo o haciendo tonterías, pero no.., el también se había ofrecido a cuidar a Robin..

El chico ya aburrido de hablar y como su carne se había terminado se levanto y empezó a hurgar en cada rincón de la enfermería tocando todo tipo de remedios, o frasquitos con líquidos adentro, algunas veces tirándolos al suelo, abrió un armario y vio un montón de inyecciones las soltó rápidamente, eso le daba mucha impresión, siguió viendo hasta que encontró unas curitas y empezó a ponérselas todas en el brazo para luego sacárselos, solo por diversión..

Chopper entro a la enfermería para revisar a Robin pero al ver todo ese gran desastre sus ojos se abrieron en forma exagerada..

**Chopper:** LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYY! MIS REMEDIOS, MIS CURITAS! PORQUE ESTA TODO TIRADO!?.._-el pobre renito miraba para todos lados_

**Luffy:** Oiiiiiii! Es que estaba aburrido..

**Chopper:** TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!,-_ se transformo a su forma humana y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza a su despreocupado capitán..-_

Chopper pocas veces actuaba asi, pero lo había enfadado mucho lo que el moreno hizo.

Rapidamente se puso a ordenar y le curo el chichón que Luffy tenia ahora gracias a el.

* * *

**-En la cocina-**

La cena transcurrió normalmente, claro, que para la tripulación del sombrero de paja la palabra "normal" tenía otra definición.

**Nami:** Ahora a quien le toca cuidar a Robin..

**Franky:** Es mi turno, me quedare hasta las 4 y luego sigue Brook,.

**Nami:** Bien, mañana por la mañana le toca el turno a Zoro..

**Zoro:** JAJAJ.. Si es que me levanto_..- lo dijo entre dientes_

**Nami:** Te vas a levantar o sino tu deuda aumentara…_- y sonrió maliciosamente_

Por la mente del peliverde se estaban cruzando cientos de insultos para decirle a la pelinaranja...

* * *

Franky se fue a la enfermería, los demás a dormir y a Zoro le tocaba el puesto de vigia y a la mañana cuidar a Robin...

_Nami que se encontraba en su habitación se miro al espejo y se dijo a si misma:_ Es mi momento de seducir a Zoro, el va a ser mio cueste lo que cueste..-

Con todo lo que le había pasado a Robin, la pelinaranja no se olvidaba de su plan de "seducción" que dentro de unos instantes iba a poner en marcha...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_ Espero que les haya gustado este cap, muchas gracias por los reviews! Ah y a partir de ahora voy a poner el nombre del capitulo que sigue para que se vayan imaginando de que trata :D Muchas gracias por leer & Besos Nakamas!_**

**_Proximamente: _Capitulo 5: Te quiero Robin...-Zoro.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ATENCION! :_ **EN ESTE CAPITULO VA A APARECER UNA CHARLA ENTRE LA CONCIENCIA DE ZORO, LA PARTE MALA **ESTA ESCRITA CON ESTA LETRA **Y LA _BUENA CON ESTA LETRA!  
_

Era solo eso, para evitar cualquier inconveniente! Ahora si, disfruten del cap!

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** **Te quiero Robin..-Zoro**

Con una última sonrisa dedicada a su reflejo en el espejo, Nami se decidió a ir al puesto de vigía, para por fin poner en marcha su plan...

Salió con la máxima sutilidad del mundo, llego hasta la cubierta, le agarro un pequeño escalofrío ya que estaba vestida con un vestido corto hasta los muslos con un gran escote y la espalda descubierta, aunque encima de eso tenía un tapado rojo de piel...

Hizo sonar muy fuerte sus tacos para ver si Zoro estaba o no dormido...

La pelinaranja acertó en su hipótesis, Zoro estaba durmiendo...,

Haci que no le quedo otra opción de subir hasta el puesto de vigía...

* * *

En la enfermería estaba Franky tomando gran cantidad de cola mientras le decía un montón de cosas a Robin y él mismo se reía de sus propios comentarios...

Esta va a ser una larga velada_...- se dijo para sí mismo el cyborg y agarro otra lata de cola..._

* * *

Después de un rato Nami al fin pudo subir, el estaba allí, durmiendo. Para los ojos de la navegante se veía muy guapo, en realidad siempre lo era.

La chica sonrió de costado mostrando un poco de malicia y volvió a hacer resonar su tacón, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Zoro que dormía plácidamente y profundamente pero aun así estaba en alerta por si algo sucedía, se despertó de un sobresalto...

**Zoro:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bruja! Que haces aquí? ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?

**Nami:** JAJAJA.. Que hago acá?.. Mmm...digamos que tengo una sorpresa para vos..

**Zoro:** Sorpresa? Espera.. No quiero nada de lo que después te tenga que pagar el triple o el cuádruple, te conozco bruja estafadora!

**Nami:** (un poco ofendida por el comentario, ella ahora mismo podría aumentarle millones y millones de beries a su deuda por el desafortunado comentario, pero decidió solo dejarlo pasar)... No Zoro, si es una sorpresa no me vas a tener que dar dinero ni nada, es como un regalo, solo que sin envoltorio..

**Zoro:** (el peliverde no era lento, pero tampoco adivino como para descubrir de lo que hablaba su nakama, porque era obvio que esto era algo más complejo que tan solo un regalo) Ehe? explícate mejor mujer !...

* * *

SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER...-_ decía el cyborg mientras agitaba un extraño líquido de uno de los frascos de la enfermería, no era muy súper que digamos ese líquido, solo que cambiaba de color cuando lo agitaban.._

Franky al estar ten "entretenido" con ese frasco no se percato que Robin se movía y de a ratos daba unos pequeños gemidos de dolor..

**Franky:** _*dejando a un costado a su objeto de entretenimiento de hace un rato*._..Ehe?..Robin?

Se acerco a la muchacha y comprobó que se encontraba temblando y sudando frio..

El carpintero sin pensárselo dos veces se fue a la habitación de los muchachos a avisarle a Chopper de lo sucedido..

**Franky:**_*entrando violentamente*_ Chopper! Chopper!

**Chopper:** _*estaba muy aturdido y entre cerrando los ojos lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un: _Mmmhmm

**Franky:** Hey! Chopper! Robin!, Robin esta sudando, se mueve, no sé que le sucede pero algo bueno no es..

**Chopper:**_*ya no tan aturdido*_ Ya voy Franky, ve con ella y fíjate que nada le suceda..

Como era de esperarse dos Nakamas mas despertaron, Sanji y Usopp, Luffy también estaba en la habitación pero los gritos de Franky no lo despertaron al igual que a Brook.

* * *

**-Puesto de vigía-**

Nami se desabrocho con mucha agilidad y rapidez su tapado rojo y dejo que resbalara por sus brazos para por fin terminar su recorrido en el suelo.

**Zoro:** ¿Que haces?.._- el estaba totalmente confundido, ¿porque Nami se vestía tan provocadoramente?..¿Que está buscando?, ¿dinero?.._

Zoro ni se inmuto ante el cuerpo de la navegante, no podía negar que era hermosa, pero él no estaba ni lo mas mínimo interesado en ella..

Nami ni siquiera le doy tiempo para pensar al peliverde ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba de rodillas al suelo a la misma altura que Zoro, a la misma altura que su cara, a la misma altura que sus labios,...

* * *

Franky, Usopp y Sanji se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería, esperando el diagnostico de Chopper, ya que el reno los echo para que pudiera trabajar y estos a regañadientes salieron..

**Chopper:** Uuuuffffffff,.. Es solo fiebre..- _y con una de sus pezuñitas se seco su sudor.._

El reno decidió salir y avisarle a sus compañeros que sucedía, ya que suponía que a esta altura Sanji estaría llorando o dedicándole cientos de insultos por no haberlo dejado quedarse en la enfermería, Y a Franky y Usopp le estarían cayendo exageradas gotas de llanto.

**Chopper:** Robin está bien,..- _lo dijo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a que ellos le preguntaran.._

Todos se alegraron ante la noticia...

**Sanji:** ¿Estas seguro?.. Si a mi Robin-Chwan le llega a pasar algo, te serviré como plato principal en navidad, después de todo no dejas de ser "la comida de emergencia"._.- decía esto con un tono que espantaba a cualquier ser viviente_

**Chopper:** S-ss-sseguro-o, ss-solo tiene-ee un poco de fiebree-e pero pasaraaa-aa.._- tartamudeando_

**Usopp:** ¿Ya podemos pasar a verla?

**Chopper:** Si, pasen..-

Los tres pasaron y decidieron que Sanji y Brook se quedarían esta noche, ya que Sanji se nego rotundamente a separarse de su morena y a Brook dentro de unos minutos le tocaba su turno..

Chopper totalmente aliviado de que lo de Robin no era tan grave salió a la cubierta a respirar un poco de aire fresco para luego volver a dormir, va si es que podía conciliar el sueño...

* * *

No sé cómo ni en qué momento Nami se encontraba besando los labios de Zoro.

El peliverde se quedo con los ojos tan abiertos que se los podía confundir con un plato, estaba estático, como si no estuviera acá, no movió lo labios ni nada...

**¿Que haces imbécil? Correspóndele al beso .. **_No, me parece que eso no es correcto ya que.._**Quién diablos pidió tu opinión, soy la parte mala de la conciencia de Zoro así que tengo más derecho que tú!** _Hey!, yo soy el que tiene más derecho, yo lo llevo por el buen camino a Zorito..._**Zorito? es enserio? así quieres aconsejarlo? Mejor vete y déjame esto a mí.. **_NO! Mi deber es aconsejarlo, aunque a ti te guste o no.._** Al parecer queres pelear imbécil..**_ Ya que lo mencionas..._

Perfecto, mis dos partes de la conciencia se están peleando, mi mente desapareció de mi cerebro y yo, yo estoy acá analizando esto, pero.. Nami me sigue besando? Has algo pronto imbécil...- _pensaba Zoro_

**Zoro:** Basta Nami._.- alejándola un poco_

**Nami:** ¿Que sucede?.., ¿Acaso el gran Cazador De Piratas Ronoroa Zoro le teme a una mujer?_...- decía esto con un tono provocativo_

**Zoro: **¿Qué? No entiendo nada mujer,... primero porque estas acá vestida así? y segundo ¿por qué me besaste? .. Claro, me vas a aumentar mi deuda por el beso no?.. SI, LO SABIA! SOS UNA ESTAFADORA! Mira bruja climática no voy a caer en tus enredos..

**Nami:** Ja, imbécil, no todo tiene que ver con dinero..

**Zoro:** Si hablamos de ti, si!

**Nami:** Hey!.., ahora cállate y disfruta..-

Nami se volvió a acercar a Zoro pero a diferencia de la anterior vez, ahora le besaba el cuello..

El peliverde que esta vez actuó rápidamente, la separo de él con un pequeño empujón para no hacerle daño..

Basta!.._-lo dijo casi como una orden.._

**Nami:** Y si no quiero?_..- con tono sensual.._

**Zoro:** Y si no quieres igual! Mira, si quieres aumentarme la deuda, hazlo no me importa, pero vete de aquí de una vez, esto, esto es raro Nami, no sé qué diablos te sucede! Pero esto me está enfadando!

**Nami:** NO FUI LO SUFICIENTE DIRECTA?!._.- enfadada_

**Zoro:** No.

**Nami:** Te quiero eso es lo que sucede, me gustas, y mucho_...- seguramente después se arrepentiría de esas palabras.._

Zoro que no sabía que decir lo único que hizo fue entregarle el tapado rojo en señal de que se fuera..

La pelinaranja se sentía mas que avergonzada, Como ella pudo caer tan bajo?,. Tanto de hasta insinuársele a un hombre?.. Ella? una hermosa e inteligente mujer..

¿Como pude haber hecho esto?._..-pensaba Nami.._

Tomo su tapado y se fue de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, ella ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara a Zoro, creo que nunca antes había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida...

Chopper que esta por allí tomando aire fresco vio bajar a una enojada Nami con algunas gotas de llanto en su rostro entonces el recordó que hoy le tocaba vigilar a a Zoro.

Sin pensárselo un segundo el reno subió a máxima velocidad al puesto de vigía...

**Chopper:** Zoro! Que le hiciste a Nami?..

**Zoro:** Ehe? Nada.

**Chopper:** Estaba llorando..

**Zoro:** No, eso es lo que TU creíste ver, ella solo se enojo, que se yo, por algo de las deudas eso_..- decía confundiéndose el mismo con el trabalenguas que se estaba haciendo_

**Chopper:** (no muy conformado con la respuesta de su amigo se fue) Buenas Noches..

**Zoro:** Ajamm..

* * *

La noche paso rapidísima, y por ende la mañana también llego rápida..

Nami que no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para hablarle a Zoro le pidió, más bien, lo obligo a Franky a que lo trajera para que empiece su turno de cuidar a Robin..

Después de un par de gritos, insultos y golpes apareció en la enfermería el cyborg con Zoro cargado a un hombro murmurando un montón de palabrotas...

Sanji que se encontraba en el piso durmiendo plácidamente al igual que Brook, se despertó de un sobre salto..

**Sanji:** Que hace este imbécil aquí?._.- claro lo decía por Zoro_

**Zoro:** Vengo a cuidar a esta mujer, créeme por mi no lo haría, pero me obligaron_..- decía esto mientras miraba con un aura maligna a Franky.._

**Sanji:** No me interesa, ya vete de aquí YO estoy cuidando a Robin-Chwan._.- Decía esto mientras de un salto se puso de pie.._

**Zoro:** Ya estoy acá, así que acá me voy a quedar! Vos tenes que ir a preparar el desayuno Cejitas..

**Sanji:** Como me dijiste Marimo estúpido? Quieres pelea no?

**Zoro:** Ahora no. No te ves muy amenazante que digamos con esos calzones de ositos._.- decía el peliverde mientras señalaba el tan adorable calzón de Sanji, eran osos sentados sobre lunas.._

**Sanji:** _*sus cachetes se tornaron rojos y estaba avergonzado*_ Te salvaste esta vez marimo, pero me las pagaras!

**Zoro:** Jajajja, cállate cejas afeminadas.

El rubio se había ido avergonzado por Zoro, Brook se fue al instante en que Zoro llego, habían quedado solos.

El momento perfecto para dormir.._- pensó el espadachín._

Se sentó en una silla y se estiro hacia atrás. Por algún motivo no podía conciliar el sueño.

_Se levanto miro a Robin, y le dijo:_ Tuvimos fuertes batallas y siempre saliste bien de todas, y ahora por un estúpido accidente te quedaste inconsciente.. Eso es ridículo!.. Despierta ya mujer.

El peliverde contento con las palabras de "animo" que le había dicho a su nakama, se dispuso a intentar dormir nuevamente..

Y nuevamente no lo consiguió, ¿por qué?

Se volvió a acercar a Robin, la observo detenidamente y vio que un mechoncito de pelo travieso se cruzo por encima del ojo de la morena, a él le molesto ese detalle asique con delicadeza lo quito.

Ponte bien mujer,..Todos queremos que despiertes, porque somos tus Nakamas y te queremos mucho, yo te quiero Robin_..-dijo el espadachín con un suave tono de voz, muy inusual en el.._

El color de los cachetes de Zoro se tornaron mas rojos que un mismísimo tomate, el estaba seguro que si Robin lo hubiera visto así de avergonzado, lo avergonzaría mas, como siempre hacia, esa mujer tenía el poder de controlarte con sus ojos y hacerte sudar frio con tan solo una mirada.

"Esta mujer me hace sonrojar hasta dormida"..._penso Zoro._ Y con este ultimo pensamiento se volvió a recostar, y esta vez lo consiguió, dentro de unos instantes quedo completamente dormido, sentía una paz interior increíble, el estaba seguro que esta _"siesta mañanera"_ seria genial...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Nakamas! Aca estoy con otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado! Gracias x los reviews y gracias por leerme.. Dejenme mas Reviews para saber que les parecio! Bueno a continuacion les dejo el nombre del capitulo que viene.. Besos Nakamas!  
**_

_**Proximamente: **_**Capitulo 6: Besos que dan celos..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Besos que dan celos..**

Zoro dormía tan plácidamente que ni se dio cuenta que Robin estaba despertando...

La morena tenia la vista borrosa, estaba tan aturdida que sentía como si estuviera dentro de una caja, se sentía mareada, así que con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

Cuando ya no tenía la vista tan borrosa pudo contemplar al peliverde a su lado.

Simplemente ella no podía creer que Zoro estuviera ahí, a su lado, seguramente se habría quedado a cuidarla, y eso para la morena era un gran acto...

Luego de unos instantes el renito llego para revisar a Robin, la sorpresa del peludo fue muy grande al verla despierta...

**Chopper:** ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Despertasteeeeeee! Como te sientes?._.- dijo dejando a un lado su emoción y poniéndose en profesional.._

**Robin:** Chopper, estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme,.. Pero serias tan amable de explicarme que me sucedió, es que no recuerdo..

**Chopper:** Ah, al parecer te ibas a dar un baño y te resbalaste, te golpeaste la cabeza con la bañera y gracias al golpe quedaste inconsciente. No fue nada grave, pero sangraste, Sanji te encontró. Según él, sabía que una mujer estaba en peligro. Gracias a él "instinto" de Sanji estas viva, porque si seguías sangrando te podía pasar algo peor, o te ahogarías._.- lo dijo recodando el momento cuando Sanji gritaba desesperado su nombre mientras la tenía a Robin en brazos sangrando.._

**Robin:** _*respiro hondo*_ Ah, sí recuerdo que me iba a dar un baño, entonces creo que tengo que agradecerle a Sanji, ah! y por supuesto al excelente doctor de este barco, siempre tan eficaz e inteligente!._.- decía esto con un tono divertido_

**Chopper:** _*empezó a hacer su baile característico, mientras le decía "Baka.., no me harás sentir bien diciéndome eso" , después de un rato de ese baile retomo su cordura y dijo*_ Todos ayudaron con tu recuperación, todos se turnaron para cuidarte, sino me crees ahí tienes la prueba *lo dijo señalando a Zoro* él fue el último en cuidarte..

Robin no tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque entro por la puerta un remolino negro con amarillo seguido de un Usopp que decía que no podía venir a la enfermería sin que Chopper lo autorizara..

**Sanji:** ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! AL FIN DESPERTASTEEEEEEEEEEE! ESTAS BIEN MI REINA? NECESITAS ALGO? QUE QUIERES QUE TE PREPARE!_-.. Decía esto con sus ojos de corazón mientras se ponía al lado de la chica..._

**Robin:** Solo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado, de veras, gracias Sanji-kun_..- decía la morena con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios y le poso un tierno beso en la mejilla a Sanji por muestra de su agradecimiento.._

Tal vez eso fue demasiado para el rubio, se empezó a emocionar más de lo debido y eso conllevo a una hemorragia nasal, no muy grave pero era una hemorragia al fin.

Chopper se acerco al hemorragiado cocinero.

Dentro de unos segundos todos se encontraban en la enfermería, todos mimando y abrazando a su querida nakama recuperada, hasta Luffy le había llevado un trozo de carne en la mano y con un dulce *TE TRAJE ALGO PARA COMER, CREI QUE TENDRIAS HAMBRE*, se lo entrego; por supuesto recibió un golpe colectivo por parte de sus compañeros..

Zoro que con tanto escándalo se despertó, se levanto silenciosamente y se fue hasta la puerta de la enfermería, se poso en el umbral de la puerta y la arqueóloga le dedico una de sus sonrisas características, el solo pudo corresponderle, devolviéndole otra sonrisa, bueno, en realidad era más una mueca forzada que otra cosa, pero Robin entendió el mensaje.

Nami vio como Zoro se iba de la enfermería entonces lo decidió seguir, según la pelinaranja tenían cosas que aclarar de lo ocurrido en la noche.

**Nami:** Zoro!..

**Zoro:** _*se paró en seco y se voltio a mirarla*_.. Que quieres?

**Nami:** Quiero que hablemos..

**Zoro:** Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar..-_ y siguió caminando_

**Nami:** _*Se apresuro para alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo para voltearlo* _Si tenemos de que hablar. Vayamos a la biblioteca ahí tendremos privacidad.

Zoro no dijo nada solo la siguió hasta el lugar nombrado anteriormente...

* * *

Después de un buen grito propinado por el reno, al fin todos salieron de la enfermería, según el doctor tenía que revisarla a Robin, no podían aturdirla de esta forma; entre los gritos de "Robin-chwaaaaaaaan" por parte de Sanji, los bailes y los "Supeeeeeeeer" de Franky, las melodías con el violín de Brook, los gritos que pegaba Luffy pidiendo comida, o mejor dicho robándosela y siendo regañado, y Usopp que a cada rato le preguntaba a Robin que como se sentía, y le contaba unas mini historias nada creíbles, que según el ocurrieron cuando ella estaba inconsciente.. Entre tanto lio, Robín no podría estar tranquila.

El reno al fin pudo sacar a todos, para poder revisarla...

**Chopper:** Bien Robin, no tienes de que preocuparte está todo bien, tal vez te sientas mareada, pero dentro de unas horas se te pasara..

**Robin:** Gracias por todo Chopper_,..- dicho esto la morena se levanto y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para darse un baño y cambiarse.._

* * *

Que quieres?_..- preguntaba el peliverde.._

**Nami:** Q-quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice.. No sé en que estaba pensando..m-me siento tan avergonzada_..- decía esto mientras se tapa el rostro con sus manos.._

Zoro nunca había visto a Nami asi, de esta forma, tan avergonzada, ella siempre era valiente, desvergonzada, para él era "La Bruja Usurera" , pero él nunca la vio comportarse como la noche anterior, y tampoco jamás la vio pidiendo una disculpa tan sincera..

**Zoro: **Eem.. Nami.., te perdono y te entiendo, tuviste un momento de debilidad que cualquiera puede tener..

**Nami:** Cualquiera no. Por ejemplo yo nunca te vi a ti babeando por una mujer..

**Zoro:** No, pero todos los días estoy a punto de caer, pero no lo hago..-

Eso era cierto Zoro tenía un gran autocontrol, siempre estaba entrenando para mantener su mente alejada de pensamientos lujuriosos o sexuales con alguna de las chicas. Pero el no podía negar que algunos de sus sueños estaban totalmente dirigidos a la morena, muchas veces había soñado con ella, había soñado que la besaba, que la llevaba a la cama, el soñaba que la tenía bajo su cuerpo gritando y gimiendo de puro placer.

La charla entre los dos Nakamas siguió y siguió por varios minutos, se estaban comportando como verdaderos amigos. Nami le decía que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por ninguno del barco pero Zoro tenía sus sospechas, el creí que el baka de su capitán era el dueño del corazón de la palinaranja, el espadachín no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta que en algún lugarcito de la cabeza de Luffy estaba ocupada por Nami.

**Nami: **Gracias por entender Zoro,.. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?...-

**Zoro:** Que?..-

**Nami:** Esa persona de la que me hablas, de la que me dijiste que siempre estas a punto de caer en la tentación,.. Esa persona es Robin..No?_..- decía la chica con una sonrisa picara en sus labios._.

**Zoro: **_*abrió exageradamente sus ojos y con una gota de sudor en su frente le negó con la cabeza a Nami, ni siquiera le salían las palabras al pobre chico*_

**Nami:** Mmm. te dije que por cada mentira se te suma un millón de Beries a tu deuda?..-

**Zoro:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Maldita bruja usurera_..- decía esto último entre dientes.._

La navegante solo sonrió, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció, para que diera paso a una mirada llena de tristeza y algo más..

Al espadachín esto no se le paso desapercibido..

**Zoro: **Hey, te pasa algo?..-_ lo dijo con total seriedad y una pizca de preocupación.._

**Nami:** Eeh?.. Ah.., no nada, es que te estás comportando tan bien conmigo, (que por cierto es extraño y eso me da miedo), cuando yo te quise seducir a toda costa, me parecías atractivo pero nada más, y..Y yo me puse en ridículo y te hice pasar un mal momento..

_El peliverde se quedo sin palabra alguna, esto era raro, pero se puso un momento en el lugar de Nami y pensó; si Nami hubiera sido él , Y si él hubiera sido Robin, el la intentaba seducir pero ella lo negaba.. ME SENTIRIA BASTANTE MAL!..- pensaba para sus adentros.._

* * *

Robin había terminado de darse un merecido baño, según ella se sentía bien, con muchas fuerzas, pero en este momento se sentía con antojo de una caliente taza de café, y porque no, un buen libro para leer.

Con ese pensamiento la morena salió de su habitación, como le había dicho Chopper, aun se sentía mareada, asique con mucho cuidado llego a la cocina..

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a la arqueóloga..

Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_..- decía el enamoradizo cocinero que se encontraba allí.._

**Robin:** Hola Sanji-Kun, me podrías prepara un café_..- decía esto mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la mesa.._

En un mínimo descuido, el mareo de Robin le jugó en contra, resbalo, estaba a punto de caerse pero unas manos la sostuvieron con mucha firmeza..

**Sanji:** Ten cuidado Robin-Chwan no quiero que te pase nada de nuevo..-

**Robin:** Gracias Sanji-kun _*se soltó de su agarre*_ al parecer tienes el hobby de salvar mi vida frecuentemente..-

**Sanji:** Siempre voy a estar para ayudar a una mujer, y más si eres tú_..- decía esto con ojos de corazones.._

Después de unos minutos la arqueóloga ya tenía su café en mano, pero se había olvidado de ir a recoger un libro.

Asi que sin un libro, ahora ella tendría que posar su atención en otra cosa.., miro para todos lados y obviamente el rubio se encontraba allí, preparando con mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo un pastel, que era obvio que seria para Nami y ella. Pero aun así Robin tenía que sacar algún tema de conversación, este silencio se estaba tornando molesto..

**Robin:** Que haces Sanji-Kun?_..- decía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.._

**Sanji:** Estoy preparando un rico pastel..-

**Robin:** Para quien?._.- ella sabía a quienes se refería, pero aun así quería saber que le respondería.._

**Sanji:** Para tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! y otra rebanada para Nami-Swan..-

**Robin:** _*ella solo sonrió, pero sintió una tristeza en los ojos del chico al decir 'Nami-Swan', era raro que no la estuviera persiguiendo por ahí..' Eem.. Sanji-kun.._ Sabes donde está Nami?

**Sanji:** Nami.. No, no lose_..- lo dijo con un tanto de resentimiento.._

**Robin:** Sucede algo con Nami?_..- pregunto y lo miro como insistiéndole que le diga la verdad.._

_El rubio no le podía mentir a Robin, primero; jamás le mentiría a una mujer y segundo; la morena descubría una mentira a los segundos de oírla._

**Sanji:** Emm.. Sí, pero en realidad no, yo jamás me enojaría con mi Nami-Swan, pero es que..Ella.. Dice que soy... Molesto.._- lo dijo con un tono de pena en su voz.._

**Robin:** No creo que sea así Sanji-kun, tal vez eso es lo que vos crees, Nami a veces grita mucho pero no es porque crea que sos 'molesto'..-

**Sanji:** No Robin-Chwan, es que ella me lo dijo, en realidad ella no sino, que sus palabras fueron las que llegaron a mí..-

**Robin:** Explícame mejor..-

* * *

Zoro que no paraba de pensar en lo mal que se sentiría el, estando en el lugar de Nami, volvió de sus pensamientos, la pelinaranja seguía ahí..

**Zoro:** Eem bruj.. Digo Nami.., vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y listo..-

**Nami:** Bueno,.. Pero yo siempre me voy a sentir avergonzada y en deuda con vos, y eso no se puede olvidar..

**Zoro:** Bueno, si quieres me puedes anular mi deuda y listo.._- lo dijo con un tono divertido.._

**Nami:** DE NINGUNA MANERA!...EN MIS PRIORIDADES, EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTA EL DINERO!...-

**Zoro:** JA. Bruja estafadora..-

Y con esto último salió de la biblioteca, dispuesto a ir a tomar una buena botella de Sake, eso le haría muy bien..

* * *

El rubio le conto a Robin todo lo sucedido ese día en el que ella se accidento; le conto cuando él le quiso llevar el café a Nami, y Luffy no lo dejo. Cuando le dijo que era molesto, y cuando la palinaranja le pidió disculpas.. Le conto absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles..

Robin no podía creer lo que oía, a pesar de que ella sabía que Sanji a veces se tornaba un tanto 'pesado', jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza decirlo; lo haría sentir mal. Peor Nami es distinta a Robin.

Al rubio se le noto la tristeza en sus ojos, sus gestos, su cara..

**Robin:** _*tuvo que hablar ella para romper el silencio*_ Hey! No te sientas mal..Yo.. Creo que no eres molesto, en realidad a mi no me molestas..-

**Sanji:** Enserio?_...- con ojos de perrito mojado.._

**Robin:** Ja, si.. Ven.. Siéntate aquí_..- le decía mientras señalaba la silla que estaba a un lado de la morena.._

_Sanji y Robin charlaron por un largo rato, hablaron sobre cuando eran niños, sobre sus 'amoríos' de adolescentes, etc._

Robin se sentía bien, por haberle levantado el ánimo al cocinero.

Sanji se sentía bien, porque ella lo hacía sentir bien.

Tal vez un descuido de Robin, o no lose, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de el rubio estaban posados en los labios de la morena.

Fue tan rápido como paso todo.

Fue tan rápido ese beso.

Fue, como decirlo, solo un piquito.

Para Robin no significo nada.

Para Sanji significo una buena hemorragia nasal, y claro un gran arrepentimiento de su parte.. El no se perdonaría haberse aprovechado de una mujer en una situación como esta.

Claramente esto había sido una equivocación por parte de Sanji.

Pero por suerte esta situación nadie, además que ellos dos, la habían visto.

O.. eso es lo que ellos creían.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, que por cierto estaba un poco entreabierta, del otro lado se encontraba un peliverde, que por su mal sentido de la ubicación, tardo demasiado tiempo en llegar a la cocina, el chico había visto toda esa escena. Claro para el espadachín esa situación, no había sido para nada agradable.

Su corazón se contrajo, por unos segundos dejo de latir, su mandíbula se tenso, su rabia subió y sus celos se elevaron esta los cielos..

¿POR QUE EL SE SENTIA TAN ENOJADO CON ESTA SITUACION? Era momento de aclarar sus sentimientos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Bueno Nakamas, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. espero que les guste, gracias por leerme y gracias por los reviews.. Dejen maaaaaaaaaaaas! Bueno no me queda nada mas que decir! Gracias y Saludos Nakamas.**_

_**Proximamente: **_**Capitulo 7: Los sentimientos de Zoro..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7:** **Los Sentimientos De Zoro**

El peliverde rápidamente se fue de allí hacia la cubierta, lo que había visto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Se recargo sobre el mástil y cerró los ojos, pero no para dormir,..Era obvio que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño con esa "escenita" que vio.

PORQUE ME MOLESTA TANTO QUE ESA MUJER LO HAYA BESADO AL CEJAS AFEMINADAS?_..- pensó el chico para sus adentros._

Y si, eso era una gran pregunta; Zoro nunca había mostrado algún afecto, que no fuera el de Nakama, hacia Robin. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera...

Pero él no podía aceptar ver a Robin en los brazos de otro hombre. Que el espadachín no le demostrara ese afecto, no significa que no lo sienta.

Maldita sea! Tan hermosa tenía que ser!, Tan inteligente tenía que ser! Tan.. tan perfecta!.._*suspiro*_.. Ella jamás se fijaría en mí.. Pero.. Eso a mí que me importa?!.. YO ME TENGO QUE ENFOCAR EN MI SUEÑO Y EN VOLVERME CADA DÍA MAS FUERTE.. NADA MAS!, NINGUNA DISTRACCIÓN, NINGUNA MUJER POR MAS PERFECTA QUE SEA, ME VA A DISTRAER DE MI OBJETIVO!_..- se decía a sí mismo el espadachín._

A quien iba a engañar, desde que la morena entro a la tripulacion del sombrero de paja, el siempre la había visto como una chica muy enigmática y hermosa.. Pero era solo eso.

Pero junto con el paso del tiempo el empezó a sentir más cosas hacia la morena. Después de los dos años de estar separado, confirmo su amor hacia ella, una noche se puso a pensar en cuanto extrañaba a sus Nakamas Pero principalmente se puso a pensar en esa mujer, que tan solo con pensarla sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Coincidencia o no, había uno de los tantos libros de Robin tirados cerca de donde se encontraba el espadachín.

Él lo tomo en sus manos.. El titulo decía "Lagrimas De Sangre"..

El chico se dispuso a "leerlo" por así decirlo, pero abrió el libro en una de las primeras páginas, y al ver todas las palabras que había, más todos los capítulos que el libro contenía, tan solo de pensar lo que le tardaría leerse todo eso, le dio sueño.

Lo dejo a un lado y se tiro hacia atrás, boca arriba.

Miro al cielo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta de que debía hacer.. Solo tenía 2 opciones..

OPCION 1:-Decirle a Robin lo que sentía por ella, y tal vez le correspondería a su amor, o tal vez lo rechazaría.

OPCION 2:-No decirle nada a la morena, y amarla en secreto como lo venía haciendo todo este tiempo.

Definitivamente eligió la opción dos.

Pero la uno sonaba tentadora.

PORQUE ME TIENE QUE GUSTAR ESA MUJER! ESO SE LO DEJO AL CEJITAS_..-al nombrar al cocinero se acordó del beso, esa escena, la tenía prácticamente grabada en su mente,.._

Apretó los dientes en señal de rabia y bufo.

* * *

AVERGONZADA. No había otra palabra que definiera como se sentía Robin en este momento.

Ella jamás pensaría que él la besaría. Aunque tuviera bien en claro que el mataría por el beso de alguna de las dos.. Pensó que por lo caballero que es jamás se atrevería a robarle un beso.

En la cocina yacía un rubio hemorragiado, un reno molesto por la irresponsabilidad de Sanji, un carpintero entangado mirando toda esta situación y una Robin totalmente anonadada.

**Chopper:** Robin, ahora qué diablos le sucedió a este baka, para que sangrara así?!_..- con tono preocupado y enojado_

**Robin:** Eem.. Nada, solo que estábamos hablando y .. Le di un beso en la mejilla y empezó a sangrar.._-mintio, no le iba a decir que le robo un beso_

**Chopper:** Este imbeciiil_..- dijo mirando a cocinero..-_ Franky ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, sino va a ensuciar todo, más de lo que ya está..

El carpintero asintió dejando sola a Robin..

Pero esa soledad no la podía conservar por mucho tiempo.

A los segundos de que se fueran los chicos con el inconsciente cocinero, entro un moreno como alma que lleva al diablo, al ver al rubio inconsciente, se dio cuenta que era su momento de robar carne..

**Luffy:** Hola Robin!.._-lo dijo con tono agitado,.._

Fue corriendo y saco gran cantidad de carne..

**Luffy:** Shishishishi! no le digas a Sanji._..- lo dijo en tono cómplice sentándose en la mesa.._

**Robin:** Tranquilo Capitán,.. No le diré nada.._- y le sonrió.._

* * *

Después de un rato de pensar, mejor dicho, repetir una y otra vez la escena del beso y lograr que su rabia aumentara, bajo su cabeza y tomo una de sus Katanas.. La mas especial para el.. La Katana de su difunta amiga Kuina.

Amaba a esa niña_..- se dijo a si mismo Zoro.._

Y empezó a recordar cada batalla que había tenido con la chica, cada derrota por parte del, y claro, cada triunfo por parte de ella. Recordaba cuando ella le dijo que ella no se podía convertir en la mejor espadachín del mundo porque al crecer, los hombres se vuelvan más fuertes que las mujeres..

Tenía una leve sonrisa, siempre le gustaba recordarla.

Pero esa sonrisa se esfumo, al recordar.. Cuando le informaron de la terrible noticia que Kuina había muerto..

Después de un rato de recordar todo lo vivido en su infancia con Kuina y con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro llego a una reflexión..

* * *

**Luffy:** Oiiiii Robin!_..- decía el moreno con un trozo de carne en la mano.._

**Robin:** Que sucede Luffy?

**Luffy:** Como haces para gustarle a una chica?..-

**Robin:** _*abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió levemente, ella sabía muy bien a quien se refería*_ Mmm... Para gustarle a una chica..mm.. primero me tenes que decir quién es, todas somos diferentes, únicas, a algunas les gusta la navegación,etc._- con una leve sonrisita_

**Luffy:** Bien.. Es ..

El moreno desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por el narigón..

Oii Luffy, no sabes dónde está Brook?.. íbamos a jugar a las escondidas, pero ahora no se en donde esta!?_..-decía el francotirador.._

**Luffy:** Heeeey! yo quiero jugar..-

Se metió incontables trozos de carne a su boca y se levanto corriendo para irse con Usopp. Al parecer se había olvidado de la pregunta que le había hecho a la arqueóloga..

* * *

El peliverde al fin entendió, mejor dicho se dio cuenta que el amor que había sentido alguna vez por Kuina, ese amor tan sincero y puro, único e irrepetible,.. Lo estaba sintiendo ahora por Robin, solo que de una forma diferente..

No puede ser..y-yo.._*toma una bocanada de aire, con un tono de voz no muy alto y se dijo así mismo*_.. YO AMO A ROBIN!..-

En algún momento tendría que aceptar su amor hacia la arqueóloga..

Entre tantos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que la pelinaranja venia hacia el..

**Nami:** Amas a Robin?.._-si, la pelinaranja lo había escuchado.._

**Zoro:** _*con una gota de sudor en su frente_*.. N-no! q-que dices b-bruja?_..-tartamudeando.._

**Nami:** Mmm.. Y si no la mas, no te importaría que yo lo gritara por ahí no_..- decía esto mientras se paraba frente a él, que por cierto seguía sentado.._

**Zoro:** N-no me importaría.. Haz lo que quieras..-

Nami: Bien..-*tomo una gran bocanada de aire y estaba dispuesta a gritarlo*

El espadachín no podía permitir eso; Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Usopp y Brook se encontraban por allí..

No sé en qué momento Zoro desvaino su Katana y le apunto directamente al cuello de la pelinaranja..

**Nami:** _*primero abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego cambio su rostro a una sonrisa con malicia*_ Acaso te molesta..

**Zoro:**_ *se levanto rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con la navegante y entre dientes le dijo*_ Bien bruja, amo a Robin, si, como escuchaste, quieres la verdad, ahí tienes la verdad..-

**Nami:** ..Ya lo sabía. Pero quería que me lo confirmaras..._- sonrió_

**Zoro:** Bruja.._- le dedico una mirada llena de rabia_

**Nami:** Bien, te doy hasta mañana a la mañana para que le digas a Robin lo que sentís por ella, sino lo haces, yo voy a ser la encargada de ponerte en ridículo frente a los demás bakas.

Zoro se estremeció por dentro, el sabia de lo que era capaz Nami.

**Zoro:** MANIPULADORA! NO HAY OTRA PALABRA QUE TE DESCRIBA MEJOR!._..-dicho esto se fue de allí dejando a Nami con una sonrisa de triunfadora._

**Nami:** Espera.. Si Zoro está enamorado de Robin, y ella está enamorada de otro hombre.. Tal vez rechace a Zoro_..- pensaba con un tanto de tristeza_

* * *

La tarde paso rapidísima.. Nami se la paso dibujando sus mapas y pensando que podía hacer para ayudar al peliverde si es que Robin lo rechazaba, Usopp se la paso en la carpintería junto a Franky, Luffy estaba jugando con Brook y Chopper.. Y Sanji, ya recuperado de su hemorragia nasal, estaba cocinando, un postre de 'disculpa' para Robin..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Robin-Chwan..- decía el cocinero mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Robin..

**Robin:** Ehe?... Pasa Sanji..-

**Sanji:** Te traje este postre para pedirte perdón. Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad, perdón, perdón.._- decía mientras derramaba exageradas gotas de llanto..-_

**Robin:** Te perdono, por suerte nadie nos vio. No pasa nada Sanji, no sabes lo que a mí me encantaría robarle un beso al hombre que amo..- sin pensar dijo lo último..

**Sanji:** Gracias por perdonarme Robin-Chw... Espera.. 'HOMBRE QUE AMAS?' QUIEN ES ESE BASTARDO?! COMO PUDO ROBARLE LA INOCENCIA A MI ROBIN! LO MATARE A ESE INFELIZ! ..

**Robin:** _*rio, era muy gracioso verlo a Sanji cuando exageraba las cosas*_ Sanji-Kun, no te enojes, yo estoy hace mucho tiempo enamorada de él, solo que hace poco tiempo lo descubrí_..-decía con mucha suavidad, no quería causarle un paro cardiaco al pobre rubio._

**Sanji:** _*llorando*_ PORQUE MI ROBIN-CHWAN?! PORQUE?! QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?!...-

**Robin:** _*le podía de decir una larga lista de cosas, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal*_ Sanji, todos somos diferentes, ..

**Sanji:** _*sollozando*_ Si él te hace feliz, yo estaré feliz, pero.. Quién es?..-

**Robin:** _*suspiro*_ Zoro..-

El rubio estaba entre morirse allí mismo, o ir a tirarlo por la borda al peliverde.

**Sanji:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ESE ESTUPIDO, DESCONSIDERADO, BAGO, OSIOSO, IRRITANTE, MOLESTO, CABELLO DE ALGA, ?! ESE IMBECIL?!._..-estaba a punto de morir._

**Robin:** _*sonrió*_ ese mismo Sanji-Kun, tal y como tú lo describes..

**Sanji:** _*tomo una gran bocanada de aire*_ Mi Robin-Chwan, yo no me voy a oponer a tu deseo, pero más le vale que te haga feliz, sino yo mismo me encargare de matarlo... Para cuando la boda?_..- decía esto con un tono de aceptacion, y una tristeza infinita.._

**Robin:**_ *cabizbajo*_ Ni siquiera sé si él me ama...-

**Sanji:** Como?! Quien no amaría a una belleza como tú?!._.- decía esto con ojos de corazones_

**Robin:** Aun no le hable de mis sentimientos, pero creo que no me va a corresponder.._- dicho esto la morena se fue de allí._

El rubio, aunque no le gustaba el hecho de que su Robin estuviera enamorada de el marimo, como le decía el, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que ella sea feliz, estaba dispuesto hasta a obligarlo a Zoro a que estuviera con ella. Peor eso no sería necesario..

**-FLASHBACK-**

_(En la habitación de los chicos)_

_Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, excepto Sanji, que era el único que podía percibir los ronquidos del espadachín.. Así que se levanto y fue a la cama del espadachin._

_Imbécil! Deja de hace ruido, no puedo dormir!.- decía mientras lo movía exageradamente.._

_**Zoro:** *abrió su ojo* Y si no quiero?.. Yo me tengo que aguantar tus .."ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAN Y NAMI-SWAAAAAN" todo el puto día..- decía enojado._

_Sanji: Y a ti en que te molesta eso marimo?..-_

_**Zoro:** *ya casi volviéndose a dormir de nuevo* La bruja.. Me.. Da... igual.. Pero a Robin.. No la molesteshshs..- y se durmió_

_Sanji abrio los ojos en sorpresa y se volvio a acostar._

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

Sanji, no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta que el espadachín sentía algo hacia Robin, aunque sea solo atracción, algo sentían.

Zoro que justo pasaba por allí, lo vio a Sanji en el pasillo, de las habitaciones. Tenso la mandíbula, en señal de rabia.

**Sanji**: Hey, marimo!..-

**Zoro:** NO ESTOY DE HUMOR CEJITAS._..-dijo esto y siguió de largo_

**Sanji:** No me interesa. Tenemos que hablar.

**Zoro:** No quiero hablar contigo , ._.- se fue hacia su habitación._

**Sanji:** _*lo alcanzo y pego una patada al umbral de la puerta, impidiéndole al peliverde que pudiera abrirla*_

**Zoro:** QUE TE SUCEDE ESTUPIDO!, MUEVETE!..-

**Sanji:** Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Robin.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Aca les traje un nuevo capittuloooooooooooooooo! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias, gracias y mas gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, de verdad graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Dejen mas Reviews.. Saludos a todos Nakamas! Gracias por leerme :') !**_

_**Proximamente: Capitulo 8: Charla entre hombres; "Robin Te ama Imbecil! "**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8:** **Charla entre hombres; Robin te ama imbécil...**

Zoro al escuchar nombrar la palabra 'Robin', paró en seco y le dedico una mirada fulminante al rubio que se encontraba aun trabando la puerta.

**Zoro:** Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo...-

**Sanji:** Mira, si fuera por mí, no estaría ni siquiera hablándote, por mi que te mueras solo, porque no te mereces a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, mejor dicho, no te mereces a ninguna bella mujer, marimo...

**Zoro:** Bájame el tonito, y deja de dar rodeos,.. Qué diablos quieres cejitas?.. Qué pasa con Rob... con esa mujer?..-

**Sanji:** 'Esa mujer' como la llamas tú, tan despectivamente que me dan ganas de patearte el culo y servirte de comida a los tiburones, 'esa mujer', está sufriendo por un desgraciado que no la merece..._-fue interrumpido por Zoro_

**Zoro:** _*interrumpiendo*.._ Y eso a mí no me incumbe. Que esa mujer haga lo que quiera..-

Era obvio que el peliverde no quería que 'haga lo que quiera' no estaba desinteresado de la vida de ella, el la amaba, pero no la iba a obligar a nada.

El estaba seguro que esta era un 'chistecito' del rubio hacia él; _seguramente el cejitas ya sabe que los vi besándose, y me está refregando en la cara que él está con Robin, sí, eso es seguro, pero.. Será que este imbécil ya sabe que estoy enamorado de ella?..- pensó en silencio Zoro_

**Sanji:** Lamentablemente te incumbe. Y mucho. ...-no lo puedo creer.., porque mi robin-chwan?..-_ decía esto último entre dientes_

**Zoro:** Mira, no sé de que hablas, ni me interesa tampoco, si tanto quieres ayudar a Robin' , hazlo por tu cuenta, y ya quita la pierna de la puerta, esto es incomodo..- _y si, verlo a Sanji con una pierna en el suelo y la otra en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el peliverde estaba debajo de esta, era muy vergonzoso._

**Sanji:** _*saca la pierna*_ Haber marimo estúpido.. Robin, está sufriendo porque piensa que el hombre que ella ama no la corresponde, y resulta que ese desgraciado eres tú! Maldito cabeza de alga._.- no pudo evitar sentirse mal, una de sus damiselas estaba enamorada de ese BAKA!._

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny todo estaba calmo, Luffy, Chopper, Brook y Usopp estaban jugando por ahí nadie sabe a qué, pero al parecer se divertían, mientras los demás estaban cada uno en sus cosas, Nami, que se encontraba aburrida, decidió ir a ver qué hacia Robin. Le tenía que contar lo que sucedió con ese fallido intento de seducir a Zoro, aunque le diera mucha vergüenza, la morena era su amiga, y se lo tenía que contar.

**Nami:** Robin!.- _decía esta muy alegre.._

**Robin:** *_Apartando la vista de su libro*_ Nami!..-

**Nami:** Que lees?..- _sentándose en la tumbona de al lado de Robin._

**Robin:** Aam.., se llama 'Lagrimas De Sangre' , estaba aquí tirado en la cubierta, al parecer me olvide de guardarlo..-

**Nami:** Aah, Robin, podemos hablar de algo..-

**Robin:** Si, porsupuesto _*sonríe*_ sobre qué quieres hablar?..-

**Nami:** Recuerdas ese día en el que te accidentaste, unos minutos antes yo te había comentado de que me gustaba un hombre y que lo iba a seducir.. Recuerdas?..-

**Robin: ***_al principio no recordaba nada, pero luego vinieron todos los recuerdos a su mente*_ Si, recuerdo_...- esto le daba mala espina, tal vez la pelinaranja le diría que su plan fue un éxito y ahora son una pareja, Robin estaba pensando lo peor.._

**Nami:** Bueno, recuerdas quien era ese hombre no?..- _Robin solo asintió.._

* * *

En un segundo el alma de Zoro se fue de su cuerpo. Dejándolo solo, confundido, mientras una lucha interior comenzaba. ¿Podría confiar en la palabra del 'cejas espiral'?. Cualquiera que conociera a Zoro y conociera como se comporta con Sanji, diría que no confiara en el, pero había algo dentro el peliverde que lo hacía dudar. Si fuera por cualquier otra cosa Zoro no dudaría ni un segundo, no le creiría directamente, pero esto se trataba de Robin, la mujer que el amaba, no creiría que Sanji estuviera bromeando con algo relacionado con alguna de sus 'damas'..

**Zoro:** Hablas enserio?.._.- lo dijo con el tono más serio que pudo y mirándolo fulminadoramente._

**Sanji:** Si. Desgraciadamente es enserio. Robin te ama imbécil..-

_Zoro solo suspiro y decidió irse de allí, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, tenía que pensar que haría de ahora en más.._

Sanji, que vio como el peliverde se dispuso a irse, apretó los dientes, esto le daba mucha rabia. No podía creer que a Zoro no le importase que Robin lo amara... ACASO ESTABA LOCO?!..

**Sanji: **¿QUE HACES IMBECIL?!.._- totalmente rabiado_

**Zoro:** Ehe?.. Me voy a entrenar estúpido..- _y sin más se fue._

**Sanji: **ERES UN IMBECIL! Y SI, QUE MAS PODRIA PENSAR DE UN MIERDOSO CABEZA DE ALGA COMO TU! ROBIN TE AMA, ROBIN QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO YO VOY A HACER TODO PARA QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ, Y NO ME IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE SECUESTRARTE, EMBORRACHARTE, O PATEARTE EL CULO PARA QUE TE QUEDES A SU LADO, PORQUE SI ELLA ES FELIZ, YO SOY FELIZ, Y NO ME IMPORTA SI NO LA QUIERES, PORQUE ELLA A TI SI!...-

**Zoro:** *_paro en seco y se voltio hacia el chico*_ QUE?! NO METAS TUS NARICES EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!? SIGUE COCINANDO COCINERUCHO Y CIERRA TU BOCA!..-

**Sanji:** Me importa y mucho .. NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO UN IMBECIL COMO TU NO QUIERA ESTAR AL LADO DE UNA HERMOSA MUJER COMO LO ES ROBIN!..-

**Zoro:** Y YO NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO ELLA ME AMA A MI. NO LO PUEDO ENTENDER, QUE VIO EN UNA BASURA COMO YO?! Y TU NO TE METAS PORQUE NO SABES LO QUE DARIA POR ESTAR CON ROBIN, DARIA TODO LO QUE TUVIERA Y LO QUE NO TAMBIEN, PERO SABES QUE ES LO QUE ME DETIENE .. EL 'MIEDO' A NO MERECERLA..-

* * *

Nami termino de contarle a Robin todo lo sucedido, desde que intento seducir a Zoro, hasta ese mismo día por la mañana cuando lo encontró en la cubierta pensando..

**Nami: **Entonces él estaba ahí pensando, y escucho que dice 'Yo amo a Robin', no lo dijo muy fuerte pero yo lo oí, fui a encararlo, y no me lo negó, me dijo que te amaba y yo le dije que tenía tiempo hasta mañana por la mañana para declararse..-

**Robin:** No lo puedo creer.. _*sonríe*_ Todo este tiempo pensando en que no me correspondía, durante dos años me la pase pensando día y noche, mas bien, imaginando como sería mi vida a su lado, y..Y.. AHORA ME ENTERO QUE ME AMA ..-

**Nami:** _*sonrió*_ Estoy muy feliz por ustedes pero.. ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Zoro antes de que lo intentara seducir?..-

**Robin:** Es que, al principio quería mantenerlo en secreto para luego poder pensar bien las cosas y actuar correctamente, pero vos me dijiste que lo 'amabas' y yo no iba a romper nuestra amistad por un hombre, aunque lo amara con todo lo que soy..-

**Nami:** Robin,...tendrías que habérmelo dicho, yo nunca lo ame en realidad, todo fue una simple atracción, nada mas..-

**Robin:** Entiendo, gracias por la noticia de que si me corresponde, estoy muy feliz, de verdad..-

**Nami:** _*sonríe*_ Y que esperas Robin?.. Ve por tu chico...- _le guiño un ojo.._

Robin solo sonrió y se fue de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Simplemente no podía creer que el hombre con el que había soñado ya varias veces correspondía a su amor,.. Esto era sin duda una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en estos meses..

* * *

Miedo-a-no-merecerla..- el rubio repetía y repetía esa frase en su cabeza, como intentando procesarla;

**Sanji:** Se que sos un espadachín mierdoso que no se merece a nadie, pero ella te ama, y vos a ella, tienen que estar juntos, por más que no me guste..-

**Zoro: **No me imagino mi vida con Robin; no me imagino siendo el 'novio' de Nico Robin, no me imagino a mi paseando por la cubierta de la mano de ella, no me imagino a mi diciéndole cosas lindas todo el tiempo, alagándola o siendo amable con ella, hasta tu eres un mejor partido para ella...

**Sanji:** _*bufo*(realmente Zoro no se estaba dando cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el cocinero)_ , ¿¡AMAS A ROBIN?!..-

**Zoro:** Por supuesto! Te queda alguna duda?..-

**Sanji:** _*suspiro*_ No me voy a meter en tu vida, pero lo único que te voy a decir es que todos nos merecemos el amor de todos' , hasta un mierdoso como tú lo merece también, así que cierra tu puta boca, y déjate amar, por una vez en tu vida no seas tan estúpido..-

**Zoro:** No la merezco._.- lo dijo con un tono de terquedad que hasta se parecía a Luffy_

**Sanji:** Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez..- AMAS A ROBIN!?

**Zoro:** SI IMBECIL! AMO A ROBIN!

**Robin:** Yo también te amo Zoro..-

El peliverde giro para encontrarse a la morena recién llegada que estaba al inicio del pasillo, Sanji solo saco un cigarro, lo prendió y se fue de allí, con una sonrisa de costado. Aunque a veces tuviera ganas de matar a Zoro, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo quería, y aunque tuviera que resignarse a perder una de sus damas , lo haría, después de todo era su nakama, un mierdoso espadachín cabeza de alga, Ja, que ahora estaba enamorado..-

**Zoro:** R-r-obii-in ...- tartamudeando, sudaba frio, tenía las mejillas coloradas y el corazón le latía a mil por segundo..-

Es increíble lo que te hace el amor, hasta el 'demonio' Ronoroa Zoro, ex-cazador de piratas, se sentía incomodo ante los ojos de una mujer; ni siquiera cuando peleo con hombres extremadamente fuertes, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso e intimidado como en este mismo instante.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Bueno Nakamas, aca traje un nuevo capitulo! Perdon por la tardanza es que estaba muy ocupada.. Tengo que decirles que el final esta muy cerca, creo que me faltan solo dos capítulos y nada mas,.. pero también hay una nueva noticia, puedo hacer una continuación solo que con otro nombre y otra trama, pero seria una continuación ! Quieren?.. Bueno, me despido..ah! GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAS INFINITAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAS POR SUS REVIEWS! DEJEN MAS :D !.. Saludos Nakamas !**_

**Capitulo 9: ****Solo necesito que me ames, nada mas.._- Robin.._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: ****Necesito que me ames, nada mas..- Robin (capitulo final)**

NERVIOSO. AVERGONZADO. INTIMIDADO. UN POCO ASUSTADO. INCOMODO.

Todas esas palabras me quedan chicas para explicar cómo se sentía en este momento el peliverde.

Estaba tan solo a diez pasos de la morena.

**Robin:**_ *de un paso al frente*_ Zoro, yo te amo, y por lo visto tu también...-

**Zoro:** _*da un paso*_ No entiendes mujer, que aunque nos amemos, esto no puede ser posible...-

**Robin:** _*da otro paso, solo quedan 7*_ Porque no puede ser posible?, nos amamos Zoro, desde que te conocí me quedo bien en claro que la palabra 'imposible' no está en tu vocabulario, todo es posible para el ex-cazador de piratas Zoro, va, eso es lo que creía...-

**Zoro:** _*da otro paso*_ No te merezco, así de simple, no soy el tipo de chico que pueda estar a tu altura.._- quedo cabizbajo, con una mirada llena de tristeza..-_

**Robin:** _*da otro paso, quedaban 5*_ 'a mi altura'.. 'no me mereces'.. Que son esas frases?.. Realmente no te entiendo Zoro.. O será que me estas poniendo excusas para no estar conmigo, _..- sus zafiros se llenaron de una inmensa tristeza.._

El espadachín percibió ese cambio de actitud, y esa tristeza en los ojos de la morena, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, algo tendría que hacer..

**Zoro:**_ *dio un paso más*_ Es que, no me imagino a mi siendo el novio romántico, dulce, tierno, que te llene de halagos y te de regalos bonitos todo el tiempo..,

**Robin:** _*dio un paso más, quedaban 3*_ Yo no necesito que me des regalos, que me alagues, o que pasemos por la cubierta de la mano, como te escuche decirle a Sanji, yo no necesito nada de eso, lo único que necesito es que me ames, nada mas..-

No sé cómo, pero algo dentro de Zoro se movió, era como si se le fuera un peso de encima, se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero a la vez atado a esa mujer que el tanto amaba.. Sentía.. Mariposas en el estomago?.. Varias veces ya las había sentido, y él creía que eran nauseas, hasta intento cortar a Sanji por que el peliverde creía que le había puesto veneno o algo a la comida..

Pero en este momento estaba sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones, muy raras, nunca se había sentido así, se sentía como un niño pequeño que iba por primera vez a un parque de diversiones, se sentía feliz, libre, y ..Y .. ENAMORADO..-

Zoro dio los tres pasos que le faltaban para llegar a su amor, y los hizo lo más rápido que pudo

El espadachín y la arqueóloga, se encontraban a centímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus miradas se clavaban una con la otra, fue un momento de silencio para ambos. Ambos despidieron a su soledad para dar a luz al amor, ya no ivan a estar solos nunca más, por más que tuvieran Nakamas, había un espacio en Zoro que nadie, podía ocupar, nadie reemplazaría a Kuina, pero gracias a la morena cerro ese capítulo, para abrir uno nuevo y dar paso a una relación. Y Robin, lejos estaba de aquel momento en el que 'Vivir' no estaba entre sus prioridades, ahora más que nunca quería vivir, vivir al lado de Zoro..

**Zoro:** Robin..- lo dijo como un susurro, pero ese simple susurro decía.. 'Te amo Robin',..

La morena entendió el mensaje y sin más entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín, el, por su parte, tomo protectoramente y posesivamente con una mano la cintura de Robin, y con la otra mano acaricio dulcemente la mejilla de la chica, de SU chica, era de él, tanto como él era de ella,.. Y para poner comienzo a esta historia de amor lo único que les faltaban era posar sus labios uno con el otro. Dulcemente pero sin dejar de ser salvaje sus labios comenzaron a moverse, ambos correspondiendo a ese beso que por mucho tiempo llevaban esperándolo, y tenía escondidos miles de sentimientos guardados; sus lenguas empezaron a danzar y sus corazones volvieron a latir normalmente..

Robin ya no tenía que temerle a nada, ni a no ser correspondida,.. Todos esos días de soledad pensando en cómo estaría Zoro, habían acabado, ahora ella era la que estaba a su lado, abrazándolo, tocándolo, besándolo, y Zoro ya no tenía que temerle a no merecerla, el estaba seguro que Robin lo amaba tal así como es, y él la amaba también así como era ella.

* * *

**Luffy:** OIIIIIIIIIII NAMI NO SABES DONDE ESTA CHOP-.._- fue callado por una mano que se poso en su boca..-_

**Nami:** Shshshshhs...No ves que estoy ocupada._.- decía la pelinaranja que se encontraba en el inicio del pasillo escondida mirando esa escenita , en la que sus dos Nakamas se correspondían.-_

**Luffy:** Porque Robin y Zoro se están besando?_.- preguntaba con un bajo tono de voz el inocente capitán..-_

_Nami no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario,.. Luego de unos instantes respondió :_ Cuando dos personas se aman, se besan, o en realidad así tendría que ser, hay gente que se besan solo por capricho?.. Atracción?..Si, por eso, pero un beso no se le puede dar a cualquiera tiene que ser a alguien especial, y si después de ese beso quieres otro y otro es porque hubo amor..-

Luffy al parecer comprendió muy bien el mensaje de Nami.

El la miro, miro esos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

Ella lo miro a él, miro esos ojos azabaches que cuando los vio por primera vez los quiso volver a ver una y otra vez.

El sintió el impulso, por más que no supiera como besar, lo quería hacer igual.

Sin previo aviso, el moreno tenía sus labios posados en los de la pelinaranja, a lo que luego de unos instantes ella correspondió. Parecían tan novatos en esto, pero se notaba que entre esos labios entre lazados había amor, mucho amor, que en algún momento tendrían que aceptar..-

* * *

**Zoro:** _*sonrió de costado tenia las mejillas coloradas*_ Gracias..-

**Robin:**_ *no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo al chico con las mejillas rojizas, le daba ternura*_ Gracias?...- porque?..

**Zoro:** Por existir, y por querer vivir, tuviste la oportunidad de renunciar a tu vida, pero no quisiste, ahora te lo agradezco, porque si hubieras muerto, jamás hubiera conocido lo que realmente es volver a sentir ese amor de niños, tan puro y verdadero que alguna vez sentí..-

Robin no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas, se largo a los brazos del espadachín, lo abrazo y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, a lo que Zoro no decía una palabra, no porque no quería sino porque no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba intentando ahogar sus propias lágrimas..-

Amor, eso era lo que se respiraba en el ambiente en este momento, se estaba dando paso a una nueva pareja (Zoro y Robin) y dando lugar a dos personas que tiene que aceptar su amor; la navegante y el capitán, ¿Que podría salir de esta combinación?

* * *

Luego de unos instantes Robin se separo de Zoro, aun tenía los ojos acuosos..

**Robin:** Te amo Zoro..-

**Zoro:** Te amo Robin..-

Y se volvieron a besar para, por así decirlo, reafirmar su relación..-

Un reno recién llegado a la escena, salido de la habitación de los hombres, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos exageradamente y soltar un fuerte grito de su boca...-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_..- las relaciones humanas no eran el fuerte del reno..-_

Fue tan fuerte el grito del peludo que hizo que hasta los intrusos que estaban escondidos se sorprendieran y se separaran para cada uno tomar su camino..-

Mientras que la otra pareja solo se separo; Robin le sonrió al pequeño y Zoro lo miro con malicia..-

**Robin:** Tenemos que hablar Chopper..-

Chopper, preferiría dejar esa 'charlita' de lado, no quería profundizar mucho el tema de las relaciones humanas' , prefería ignorar y hacerse el que no vio nada..-

* * *

Todos estaban en lo suyo, menos Nami que no podía dejar de pensar en 'ese' beso que se dio con el capitán, y otra persona que no podía dejar de pensar en algo era Chopper, que cada dos segundos se le cruzaba por la cabeza la imagen del beso de Robin y Zoro, aunque el inútilmente trataba de borrar de su inocente mente.

Por otro lado se encontraba el peliverde entrenando en frente de su chica que leía uno de sus libros, de vez en cuando se dedicaban una que otra miradita, pero sabían que en la noche se iban a poder besar, todo lo que durante este tiempo no pudieron.

**Zoro:** Nunca te cansas de leer mujer?.._- aunque fuera su novia siempre la llamaría mujer, era como un tipo de 'apodo' para él._

**Robin:** No, es increíble el mundo de la lectura.._- le respondió con una de sus sonrisas características..-_

Zoro sonrió y se fue de allí en busca de una buena botella de sake.

* * *

En la cocina se encontraba un rubio ahogando sus penas en decenas de cigarros...

Aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto al unir a Zoro con Robin, se sentía mal, y si, era lógico siendo él; entregar a una de sus damiselas a los brazos del marimo mierdoso era un castigo de lo más cruel..

¿Tal vez a Sanji le hizo pis un dinosaurio?.. Porque tanta mala suerte no puede tener..

Primero caer en la isla de los Okamas, y ahora entregar a una de sus damas, sin contar que estaba 'distanciado de Nami'..

Me rindo..- se lo dijo al viento..

La puerta se abre bruscamente y deja abrir paso a un peliverde sediento en busca de su sake..-

**Zoro:** Cejitas, sake..-

**Sanji:** _*le arroja una botella*_ Dentro de unos minutos va a estar la cena..-l_o dijo con un tono de voz muy apagada.._

**Zoro:** Ajam. Que te sucede?.._- intentaba ser frio, no quería dejar en evidencia que le importaba su nakama.._

**Sanji**: Te interesa?.-

**Zoro:** No. ..-

**Sanji:** Bueno, ya vete..-

Zoro se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero luego recordó en todo lo que el rubio lo había ayudado con Robin ..-

**Zoro:** No me voy a ir hasta que no me digas que te sucede cejitas.._- dicho esto abrió su botella de sake y empezó a beber..-_

**Sanji:** Te sacare a patadas..-

**Zoro:** Inténtalo..-

Y así empezó una nueva pelea entre los muchachos, patadas voladoras, Katanas sonando, insultos a cada rato..Después de unos instantes se separaron ..

**Sanji:** No molestes marimo mierdoso, vos ya tenes a Robin-Chwan, ve y se feliz, y yo..Yo no tengo a nadie, me voy a morir solo.. De qué sirve ser tan caballero si nadie me quiere, oficialmente, me rindo..-

**Zoro:**_*pensó unos instantes para luego decir*._. De verdad te vas a rendir Cejitas.? Ese no es el estúpido pervertido que yo conozco.. Ese no es el 'Cocinero del amor' que alaga a cualquier mujer bonita, este no es el cocinerucho cejas en espiral que dice que daría su vida por una mujer... Además piénsalo un segundo, si tuvieras novia, no creo que ella te dejara mirar a otras mujeres o coquetearles.. No? Es mejor que sigas libre para poder pensar tus perversidades tranquilo.. No lo crees?

El rubio medito unos segundos, lo que Zoro decía tenía sentido; si él se pusiera de novio con alguna chica, ya no podría coquetearle a cualquier mujer, ni alagarla, ni mucho menos querer conquistarla.. Porque tendría novia; y el lejos estaba de querer hacer sentir mal a una mujer... Si, el marimo tiene razón..- se dijo a sí mismo..

**Sanji:** Jamás crearía que te diría esto pero; Tienes Razón..-

**Zoro:** Mjm.. -_ y sin más el peliverde se dispuso a irse nuevamente..-_

**Sanji:** Gracias mierdoso, ..-

**Zoro:** _*se dio media vuelta para mirar al rubio_* Lo mismo digo imbécil..-

Esta situación era de lo más tierna para cierta morena que estuvo todo este tiempo mirando esa escena con un ojo fleur..,

* * *

La cena llego rapidísima, y consigo las peleas de siempre, comida robada por el capitán, Usopp contando sus historias nada creíbles, pero para Chopper eran de lo más reales, Brook con su pregunta pervertida, etc.

Robin y Zoro de vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor, y cómplices también, ya que nadie sabe de su relación, excepto Nami y Sanji, pero.. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Luffy también estaba enterado de esto, pero claro ahora estaba más ocupado en su comida que en otra cosa..-

Nami no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso con Luffy, fue oficialmente el mejor beso de toda su vida, si, ella estaba segura de eso

* * *

En el puesto de vigía se encontraba el peliverde con su morena, abrazos, acostados, sintiendo uno el calor corporal del otro, era el paraíso según estos..

Robin se sentía feliz, estaba cien por ciento segura que lo amaba, y que él la protegería de absolutamente todo.

Zoro también estaba feliz, jamás pensó que en algún momento podría llegar a sentir lo que sintió con Kuina, claro, eran sentimientos diferentes, porque las chicas eran diferentes, pero en algo coincidían, era amor, y de lo mas verdadero..

Te amo.._- se dijeron el unisonó.._

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

Ya no había nada más que decir, ambos se amaban, y pensar que estuvieron mucho tiempo separados por sus inseguridades?.. Miedos?.. Sí, eso puede ser, pero esos dos años le sirvieron mucho a cada uno para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, y más Robin;

Porque el corazón de una mujer es un mar profundo de secretos, más si esa mujer es la enigmática Nico Robin.

**_ ...FIN.. (por un tiempo)_**

* * *

_**Bueno Nakamas! Les traje el ultimo capitulo, me decidí por hacer uno largo en vez de dos cap. cortos! Espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, este fue mi primer fic largo que hice, y estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta de ustedes, gracias, gracias y mas graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!.-**_

_**No se olviden de que va a ver una continuación ya la empece no les voy a adelantar mucho pero va a ser sobre dos personitas que pegaron mucha onda en este fic, y sobre Sanji y un personaje que invente yo, y por supuesto también va a estar la mejor pareja de todaaaaaaaaaaaas ZoRo , espero que les guste ! Muchas gracias nuevamente y dejen reviews de despedida! Gracias por leer, los amooo :3 Saludos Nakamas !**_


End file.
